doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Fixing for resolution Whoever changed the main page, that is fine, however I did like how it was before. I would have left it, but some news was missing. Feel free to make small changes again, but please leave the news. Tardis1963 22:41, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Apostrophes There should not be an apostrophe in "DVDs" "CDs" or "VHSs".Les44 01:06, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Why can't there be an apostrophe? Tardis1963 01:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) You don't use apostrophes for plurals like that.Les44 15:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, I do. It doesn't make that much of a difference so can you please just leave it. Tardis1963 21:28, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Well you can't use English grammar then.Les44 17:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Disclaimer The Doctor Who Collectors Wiki uses pictures and information taken from other websites. The Doctor Who Collectors Wiki does not claim these pictures and information as its own, it merely displays them. The Doctor Who Collectors Wiki gives all credit (and a great thanks) to the various websites that pictures and/or information may have been taken from. Skin and an odd main page #Your main page is broke. #Would you like a Doctor Who-ish skin? --Zapwire 13:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :#In what way is it broken? :#Personally, I am quite happy with the current skin (beach), but I'd love to see an example! Tardis1963 02:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::#In Firefox, I the right side of the main page is at the bottom. Weird. ::#Colour scheme before I start? There's so many DW colours, it's confusing. --Zapwire 13:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::#Yeah, wierd. I've always know it has some problems, but it appears ok to me (in IE8). :::#Try to work with the colours of the new logo, which is what I've tried to use for our new logo. Very dark blue: #0E0814, medium blue: #183D84, silver: #CDBEDB. Can't wait to see what you come up with. Tardis1963 22:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK, I've made one. Copy and paste User:Zapwire/monaco.css to (only affects you), Ctrl+F5 it, switch your prefs to Sapphire (be sure to uncheck force site settings) - and then that's it. Suggestions are welcome. --Zapwire 15:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Looks great! Just a few minor things - :#Could you make the 'Create a new article' and 'Upload a new image' white? Just to fit in with the sidebar. Or alternatively, you could change the white colour of the sidebar to something else (a lighter blue than the #183D84 perhaps). Whichever you wanna do. :#The silver (which actually looks more like purple when it's used for big areas) in the areas circled in this image needs to be changed, IMO. Again, maybe another shade of blue? :Thanks. Tardis1963 00:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :On second thoughts, don't worry about those changes; I've made a few myself. Tardis1963 06:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The change regarding the upload link can easily be fixed: The user masthead and article count picks up .accent's silver-lavender colour, so it's a little hard to fix. I'll copy over your improvements and do some fixes. I'm impressed with your fixes! I just did a few minor tweaks. (Also, you may want to link to the TARDIS wiki in some places, which makes it easier to find more info on stuff that isn't collectible, as well as see what's wrong with your main page. When in doubt, pester Wikia forums.) --Zapwire 11:20, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah; took me a good few hours to get all that to work. And I have no clue whatsoever is wrong with the main page. I've tried fixing it heaps of times to no avail. Tardis1963 00:34, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Whats the status? What is the status of this wiki? I remember u (Tardis1963) & another member talking about the 500th article, making the wiki get bronze status, what i want to know is what is this 'Status'? & what is the current status? Yeepsi 19:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :As we have 1000 articles, but not 5000, we are currently in 'Silver' status on Wikia Entertainment. http://entertainment.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Entertainment Tardis1963 22:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Yeepsi 07:52, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Update the News! We need to update the news on the homepage, so, I was thinking one of the regular user's of this Wiki, tht could be, Tardis1963, TARDIS2010, RAIDERCLEM, or me, could add, atleast 3-5 items for the news, any1 agree? Just so we can get it up to date. Yeepsi 08:12, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Definently. I had originally planned to add stuff to it regularly, but just haven't had the time. It'd be great if someone else could. Tardis1963 03:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Wat good websites, do u know 'bout, 'Who merchindise? Yeepsi 15:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I agree! I know a great site: http://merchandise.thedoctorwhosite.co.uk/. TARDIS2010 16:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I generally use http://tardis-base.co.nr, http://blogtorwho.blogspot.com, http://gallifreynewsbase.blogspot.com, http://www.drwho-online.co.uk/news or the one TARDIS2010 pointed out above. They all feature news sections that are regularly updated to include news on everything, including merchandise. Tardis1963 07:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) If I update the news about Toys, we would be updating it a bit more often, so shall I do that? TARDIS2010 09:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :You're certainly welcome to. It'd be a great help. Tardis1963 00:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'll get round to doing that then! TARDIS2010 08:33, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Should I become 'Official News updater', as I seem to be the only one with the time to do it? TARDIS2010 17:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : :I think now, would be a good time to get rid of Feb's news. *Peace* Yeepsi 19:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I certainly don't have any time (at least for the near future) to update the news, so 'Official News Updater' could work. And removing news from 11 months ago definently seems like a good idea. Tardis1963 04:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Right-o! I'll deleate febs news, maybe the whole of early 2010! So, I'll update the news from now on, and I'll try my best to update it regulary. TARDIS2010 09:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Guinness World Records is on the hunt for the individual with The largest collection of Dr Who memorabilia in the world! If you, or someone you know, has over 1000 unique items (matching items such as socks would count as one pair) and would be intersted in setting a brand new Guinness World Record please contact me on talent@guinnessworldrecords.com Many thanks. 10:53, August 2, 2013 (UTC)